This invention relates to the identification, isolation and preparation of an active principle by extraction from natural tissues, and in particular it relates to the identification, isolation and preparation of such an active principle by extraction from.particular tissues of sharks.
In Japan, a preparation known as "deep-sea shark liver oil" has been used as a folk remedy for a long time. It is an oil prepared from shark's liver and is normally capsulated in soft capsules. The liver oil is said to be effective in treatment of many kinds of diseases,.especially those which are related to the liver, such as hepatitis, nephritis, diabetes, etc. As well, when used externally, it is widely recognised that the liver oil is effective in treatment of scalds, burns or other types of skin trouble, and also is ideal as an ingredient for cosmetics.